After New Directions
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: After the graduation ceremony, Santana finds Brittany in the bathroom and has the much needed discussion about their. My take on the last Brittana scene in the episode "New Directions". Brittana all the way! Please enjoy ;)


**After New Directions**

I am so freaking happy right now!

As I stand here in the bathroom, trying to select the perfect pose for my selfie, I can't remove this large grin from my face. I can't believe that Santana went through all of this trouble, just so that I could finally get my high school diploma. She truly is amazing. I can't wait to show her _how_ amazing she is once we arrive at the Lesbos Islands.

"Ya know… that red gown really suits you," I hear Santana say as she walks in the bathroom.

"Well… I have you to thank for that," I shyly respond.

"No you don't, Britt-Britt… you earned it all by yourself," Santana sincerely replies. "By the way… I thought a lot about what you said the other day…" she pauses, gauging my facial expression to see we're on the same page.

We've talked about a lot of things this past week so I'm not really sure which part she is currently referring to. I hope she hasn't changed her mind about running away with me.

"I quit _Funny Girl_," she continues. _Whew… that was a close one_! "You were right… I never wanted to be a Broadway star."

"Like I said before… I'm a master when it comes to all things Santana Lopez," I coyly reply, my grin returning full force.

Santana smiles back at me briefly before her face turns more serious. I'm not sure if I'm gonna like the next thing that comes out of her mouth.

"I think I made a mistake…"

_Oh, no!_ I knew this was too good to be true. Here it comes…

"You don't want to run away with me?" I cautiously ask.

"No, Britt… I do… trust me; I really want to," Santana replies, grabbing both of my hands and squeezing them tightly, "but running away isn't gonna solve any of our problems."

"So… what are you saying, Santana?" I hesitantly ask as I force myself to keep my tears at bay.

"I talked to Dani…" she starts out.

_Dani…_ I almost forgot about her.

"What exactly did you tell her?" I ponder.

"I told her _everything_…" she replies.

"And what did she say?"

"She asked me why I was telling her; so I told her," Santana states, looking into my eyes for confirmation on whether or not she should continue. I slowly nod my head, preparing for the worse. "I told her that I wanted to be honest with her. Mostly… I _needed_ to be honest with myself."

Santana pauses and takes a deep breath. As her eyes are closed, I take a second memorize all of her hardened, yet delicate features. She's spent so many years fighting a war against herself and everyone else that I still wonder sometimes why I was the exception to that. What made me different or special for her to open up to me completely?

"I told her that I never stopped loving you," Santana continues. My heart stops beating momentarily at her words. I know she told me earlier that she loved me, but I wasn't sure if she meant it in a more _"I love you cuz you're my best friend"_ context. I didn't dare to ask either. "I told her that no matter who I date, I'm _always_ gonna love you, Brittany. I can't help it… it's in my DNA."

As a single tear starts to form in the corner of her eye, I quickly wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. I feel my eyes getting more watery, but this time it's because I'm so damn happy.

"Open your eyes," I gently whisper into her ear. She complies, slowly opening her eyes so that my crystal blue orbs meet her mocha-colored irises.

"Brittany… if we're gonna be together, then I wanna do this right," Santana picks back up. "We're not in high school anymore. I just want you… and _only_ you."

"I want that too," I quickly reply. "I want that so badly!"

Santana lightly chuckles at my eagerness. It's so good to hear her laugh again. Once she stops laughing, it feels like everything else around us becomes obsolete. I briefly break eye contact with her as my eyes travel downwards until they stop at her luscious lips. I flicker my eyes back up to hers. She knows what I want. Hell… she wants it too. It's been so long since I've felt those lips against mine. The kiss from the other day doesn't count. I stole that kiss because I was being selfish in that moment. I kiss her when she belonged to someone else and that wasn't right.

But now… she's mine; _all_ mine!

And just like clockwork, I close my eyes right before I feel Santana's lips pressed against mine. It feels wonderful… like the most natural thing in the world. It feels like two magnets that collide back together because they were never supposed to be apart to begin with. Although it sucked not being with her this past year, I think our time away from each other was good in helping us to grow and find our way back to each other. Let's face it… Santana and I are soulmates; no one can recreate the magic that we have. Anyone stupid enough to try is, well… _stupid._

As Santana gently nibbles on my bottom lip, I open my mouth wider to allow her entrance. Once our tongues meet, I can't suppress the moan that travels up my throat and vibrates against her mouth. Her hands get tangled up in my hair as wrap my arms tighter against her lithe body. As much as I want to continue and do some _not so_ _PG_ things to her right about now, I know that there will be plenty of time for that later. I reluctantly pull my lips away from her and deeply gasp for air before I turn blue, I look back into Santana's eyes and see nothing but love.

"I love you, Santana…"

"I love you too, Brittany…"

"You really have grown a lot," I genuinely state. "The old Santana wouldn't have cared about being honest and sparing someone's feelings to satisfy her own needs. I'm proud of you."

Santana blushes… like legitimately blushes! It's so adorable and _so_ rare.

"Dammit, Britt… how do you do that?" Santana questions.

"What can I say… It's a gift," I smugly reply. She just shakes her head at me with a little smile. "So… what do we do from here? I can't stay here and I definitely don't wanna go back to MIT."

"Well… I thought these might help," she says as she pulls something out of her purse to hand to me.

As I look at the tickets in my hand, I see the destination of Hawaii and the return flight to New York.

"I don't understand…" I reply confusedly.

"Although I don't think running away is a good idea, I would like to spend a couple of weeks with you… _un_interrupted," Santana starts off. I grin widely because I know exactly what she's thinking. "After we've had a good chance to re-acquaint ourselves, I want you to come back to New York with me… for good." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Santana wants me to move to New York! "Look, long distance sucks… you and I _both_ know that, Britt. Now that I got you back, I don't _ever _want to be away from you for an extended period of time. So… whataya say?"

"I say… what time do we leave?"

Santana smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen before she leans in and connects our lips back together. Although this week has been super sad with saying goodbye to old friends and the Glee club ending, I know that I'll never be sad again because I have Santana by my side. Whatever life may throw our way in the future may be difficult at times, but we'll get through it… together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! As promised, here is my take on how the bathroom scene with Brittany and Santana should've ended. Don't get me wrong… I'm glad that they are finally together again, but that kiss was weak compared to the make-out session Kurt and Blaine had at the beginning of the episode. Also, I don't like how they didn't even mention Dani, but oh well. Long live Brittana!

-Kris

PS – I'm in the process of coming up with another one-shot after hearing the sad news about Naya's broken engagement. I hope that she is doing well and continues to be strong woman that she is.

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**


End file.
